Read and Review
by Theo Telshalla-Arieda Gardner
Summary: What happens when Jonah gives Dan a link to a certain website?  Let's just say that someone's going to be having nightmares...   Written by Arieda.  RAted T just in case.
1. Cahill Apartment, 1:30 PM

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Do I own anything? Does Amy know that I'm writing stuff about her on a random website?**

**Amy: Yes, I do**

**Me: Oh..um...then, I don't own anything either way.**

"Hey Amy! Look at the link Jonah sent me!"

Amy rolled her eyes at her younger brother's antics. Putting her book down, she walked over to the computer. "What's up? It better be good, too, I was in the middle of reading A Christmas Carol."

"Ames, Uh, I hate to tell you, but it's the middle of June,"

"I know that! A good book doesn't have a schedule! You can read it anytime you want! This particular classic novel is a favorite at Christmas time, but is also popular all year long. It's one of the most heartwarming novels I've ev-"

Dan put his hands up in surrender. "OKay, Okay, save it for all your Ekat friends! I don't want to hear another lecture. Well, anyway, You know that book series the Janus made about the clue hunt? Apparently there were a lot of fans so they made this special website where they can write their own stories about us!"

"You mean fanfiction?" Amy asked.

"Yeah!" Dan said, a mischievous grin that Amy knew to be wary of creeping on to his face, "Most of the fans favorite book was The Sword Thief, where we journey to Korea,"

Amy's eyes widened as she grabbed for the mouse. "Give me that!"

Dan swatted her hand away as he clicked on some random authors profile. "MadriGal3432? Wow, these people even put themselves into branches!"

Amy won the battle for the mouse, and started to scroll down. "Favorite pairings," She read aloud, "Amian, Natan, and Hamead," She gulped, understanding what they were talking about. She'd read enough celebrity magazines in her day to know.

_Flashback_

_Amy was so bored. She had already read most of the books in the grand library and had nothing else to do._

_ She plopped down on the couch when her eyes fell on a magazine. Amy tentatively picked it up and flipped to a random page. _

_ Three minutes later she had rushed to the bathroom, vowing to herself never to read any magazine again._

_End Flashback_

Dan squinted, confused. "What? Who in the world is Amian?" And Natan?

"Dan, that isn't one person. It's a mash up of two characters names to create a-a c-c-oup-ple," Amy stuttered.

Dan went back to the screen and he slowly smiled. "Amian! Amy and Ian!"

While Dan whooped with laughter, Amy blushed and looked back at the screen. "Look again, dweeb. Natan," She smirked.

His laughing subsided as he processed what it meant. Dan's eyes widened in horror. He fell on the floor, retching. "No...no, it can't be...WHAT IT WRONG WITH THE WORLD! JUST BEACUSE AMY IS MADLY IN LOVE..."

While he ranted about how disgusting and 'un-ninja like' it all was, and how they all must commit seppeku, Amy swiftly clicked on one of the stories.

Dan, sensing his doom, was on his feet in the blink of an eye. When he saw what she was doing, he tried to stop it, but it was too late.

"DAN LEANED CLOSER AND CLOSER-"

"Hey, Amy what's Hamead?" Dan asked, attempting to take the subject off his love relationship with a certain Cobra.

Amy's face paled dramatically. She rubbed her eyes and read the name aloud over and over.

"Um, Amester, I hate to interrupt, but you're acting like mental person, but that would be an insult to mental people everywhere,"

"H-H-Hamil-l-t-ton a-and-"

"SINEAD!" Dan yelled, catching on.

The siblings looked at each other, each with a different thought.

_Don't ever let Hamilton or Sinead see this website!_ Amy's eyes commanded.

_I'm SO going to forward this link to him! _ Dan's eyes glinted.

Dan grabbed the mouse before his older sister could do anything and grinned.

Hammer was going to have nightmares tonight.

**A/N: Hi guys! Arieda here. This was originally going to be a one-shot, but I found myself not being able to sleep without learning Hamilton and Sinead's reaction to this. So, yes, I will update this story. **

**I'm not so sure if the character's are IC. Could you give me some tips on that, and tell me of they are OOC? And feel free to point out any mistakes I have in grammar or punctuation. Thanks, and bye!**

**-Arieda/EmpressofRandomness**

'


	2. Holt Household, 3:20 PM

**Disclaimer: ME no own anything. You no sue, por favor?**

Hamilton Holt was having a bad day even before he got the email. His team had lost the football championship, report cards were today and he failed half his classes, and, worst of all, today was the anniversary of the Clue Hunt. His guilty day. The day he blew up the Starlings. Karma was the reason he was having such horrible luck today.

Hamilton slammed the door to his room and sat down at the computer. Maybe someone was online so he could release his anger at them. He logged in to his email, expecting to see his inbox full of thousands of messages. What he got was one small email from Dan.

'_No one even wants to talk to me!' _He thought dejectedly. Sighing, he clicked on the message. Inside was a link to some weird website about fans and fiction and _'Unleashing your Imagination'. _Since he had nothing better to do, Hamilton went to the website.

Instantly, thousands of stories about the Clue Hunt. All traces of boredom and anger gone, Hamilton leaned forward in his seat and clicked on one. LucianLady2453? These people were phys-cos! He started reading.

_Hamilton was hopelessly in love with Amy-_

"AMY? THESE PEOPLE ARE CRAZY!" He yelled, forgetting that Madison and Reagan were home.

"Amy? What are you yelling about, Ham?" Reagan asked, barging into his room. Normally, Hamilton would have thrown her out, but he was cowering under his desk.

Wondering what was so bad that her older brother looked scarred for life, Reagan glanced at the computer screen. It might be useful blackmail material.

"Hamilton's love stories?" she read aloud, "Hamy, Natilton, and Hamead," She thought for a second, about who that might mean, then fell to the floor, laughing. "Natalie! You've got to be kidding me! MY brother liking a LUCIAN! Like that's going to happen!"

Hamilton bolted out of his corner as his sister rolled over on the carpet, still chortling.

_No, no, no... _he thought. There. Right there on the computer screen. Hamead. His mouse wavered on the exit button, when his morbid sense of curiosity won and he clicked on one of the Hamead stories.

_...They got married and had two kids named Gerald and Bobby and lived happily ever after..._

Reagan got up to see what her brother was doing. "Hamead! Ha, I knew it Ham! YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH THAT EKAT GIRL! Wait 'till dad finds out!"

"Shut up! These crazy fangirls don't know what they're talking about! It's just like you said with Natalie!"

Reagan hid a smirk. "Whatever you say, big bro. Just don't come crying to me when she gets a boyfriend!"

She ducked before Hamilton could swat her and ran away. Instead of chasing her, he turned back to the screen.

"This is crazy! I'm not in love with SINEAD STARLING!" Immediately a picture of her came into his head. _Those big hazel eyes and cute smile- SNAP OUT OF IT, HAM!_

When Hamilton looked back at the story, he realized he hadn't felt the same disgust for the Hamead stories as the other couples for him. He didn't necessarily LIKE them, but still...

Suddenly, a horrible thought struck him. Hamilton went back to the email that had gotten him stuck in this mess in the first place.

He slowly scrolled down to the recipients page, praying. There, right next to the forwards, was a name he hoped never to see again. Sinead Starling.

Stupid karma.


	3. Starlings Estate, 4:30 PM

Sinead rarely checked her email. She had enough work already without having to worry about spam and hackers. Heck, she doesn't even remember her password or her user name. She didn't even remember that she _had_ an email. Unfortunately, that's not the type of things that Ned and Ted forget.

The chaos started when Sinead heard her brothers laughing uncontrollably about something and saying "Oh my god, Sinead is such and idiot,"

Just a tip for the future, my young Cahills. Never call an Ekat (especially a Starling) 'idiot'. They will be haunting you with their crazy inventions for the rest of their life. Not like I would know.

Sinead barrelled past the door and into their room.

Ned quickly stopped laughing when he saw his older sister with fury in her eyes, and Ted fumbled for the shut-down button on the computer screen. Thanks to her training, Sinead was quick to push past him before he could clear the history, and, determined to find out what was so embarrassing about her on the Internet that they would laugh about it.

Sinead quickly went to Google and typed in her name. Their weren't many hits at first, but one title caught her eye.

"Sinead's pairings?" she asked. "Is this what you were laughing about?" Before waiting for an answer, Sinead clicked on the link, only to find a bunch of gibberish. Taking her momentary confusion as a cue to start teasing her, Ned smirked.

"What? Can't figure out what those names mean, big sis? Why don't you go ask your boyfriend about it!" He laughed evilly, to add effect, causing his twins to question his sanity.

"Wait. My boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend!" Sinead argued.

Ted did a face-palm. For an Ekaterina, their sister could be so clueless at times. No pun intended. "You, seriously have never heard of those mashing up names that fangirls do for celebrities?"

Thankful that she had watched some of Planet Hollywood, Sinead slowly nodded, before noticing what it could mean.

Her eyes widened in horror. "You mean this whole page is filled with mashups of my name and other guy's names? Oh, EW!" She turned back to the screen to inspect what level of mind corruption each pairing was.

"Sonah? What in the-OH MY GODS!" Sinead exclaimed in realization.

"I honestly cannot interpret what you would see in that Janus who calls himself a 'musician'," Ted genuinely told her.

"But it's fun to make fun of you for it!" Ned grinned.

"Sinan! But he's like, what, twelve? And Sined? EXCUSE ME, but I am NOT dating my own brother! And look at this, SINAIR! Who in their right mind would put me with Alistair or Vikram or Broderick or...EISENHOWER?"

Ted busted up, laughing, and Ned grinned a the irony...or poetic justice.

Sinead was now forever mentally scarred. She was about to get up and leave and never lay eyes on a computer screen again until she saw the last pairing. And it contained two names. One was of someone she never wanted to see again.

"HAMEAD?" That was the first time Sinead had fainted.

Sinead heard voices when she woke up, and she was sure they weren't the ones in her head.

"Don't ever let her near the computer again,"

"But it's funny!"

"I think she's waking up,"

She slowly opened her eyes to wear her brothers were sitting with fake innocent grins. Sinead groaned and turned over, trying to remember why exactly she blacked out in the first place. She gasped and scrambled off the couch and to her laptop.

Right smack in the middle was the dreaded word. It led to a link, so she clicked on it and opened up a new website.

"Fanfiction. Unleash Your Imagination. Sounds like some cheesy Janus thing,"

Sinead let the mouse waver before clicking on a story. Ned read the summary aloud.

"Hamilton Holt is the star quarterback for Jackson High. Sinead Starling is the loser nerd. Not to mention the Tomas and Ekat rivalry. Will Romeo and Juliet ever find love?" He started chuckling, which soon turned out to be full laughs.

Sinead didn't allow herself to blush. "Oh, shut up! How would you feel if you got paired up with Reagan or something?"

Ned stopped. "Don't eve mention that Sinead. _Ever_,"

Soon, Ted and Ned got hungry and went downstairs, probably to gorge themselves on Cheetos.

Sinead felt her stomach churning as she read the story. And when she got to the end, where they finally got together, Sinead found herself smiling. Then she caught herself.

Sinead was not one to usually lie to herself, so when she suspected that she was falling for a particular Tomas, the girl naturally denied it.

But even as she turned off the computer and stood up, Sinead felt and urge to be near him. Without stopping herself this time, her brain wandered off, thinking random thoughts of him. Then a horrible thought struck her.

Sinead quickly ran back to the computer and looked at the number of recipitents the email was sent too.

A cry of despair pierced the air that evening in Oak Bluffs.


End file.
